How Roses Bloom
by Angel's Rapture
Summary: Cross Academy needs more funding or it will be shut down within the next year. When Headmaster Cross gets an offer he cannot refuse, how far will he go?
1. The Agreement

**A/N: This First Chapter was created by KezziKun so let's hear it for her!**

**Chapter 1 – The Agreement**

Kaien Cross was sitting at his desk in his office as he went over various legal documents and papers. If he could maybe move some things around from one account to another and raise the admittance fees a percent or two, then maybe he could make it work. He scribbled a few notes and numbers down as he attempted to do the math. The figure he ended with wasn't high enough.

He sighed as he let his shoulders slump, leaning forward on the desk and resting his cheek against a sheet of paper. Who was he kidding? Even with all that managing and moving, he wasn't able to come up with enough money to keep Cross Academy sustained for much longer. In fact, the second semester was all he was able to afford to do. Come next year, unless he miraculously came up with funding, he'd have to close Cross Academy down.

A knock on the door interrupted his gloomy brooding. He looked at the time before raising his head up and covering some of the papers on his desk. "Come in."

Kaname walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked every bit of the high bred pureblood he was. Back straight, face impassive with a graceful and slow walk. His demeanor just screamed royalty. Kaien glanced at his friend's clothing, noting the white pants and black dress shirt with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Ah, Kaname-kun. Welcome, have a seat. What can I do for you today?"

Kaname took the few required steps and took a seat in front of the desk. He crossed his legs and sat back, resting his arms on the arm rests. "I'm here to discuss the upcoming year. You usually provide me with the necessary paperwork to review and approve things for the next year during summer break. Well, it's summer break and I have yet to receive anything."

"Ah, yes. Well, you see..." Kaien mumbled under his breath incoherently as he shuffled papers.

"I'm sorry, Chairman. I didn't catch that. Could you speak up, please?"

"It's..." Kaien threw himself back in his chair and let his arms fall to the sides, sinking into his leather seat as if he were melting. "I give up!"

"What's the matter, Chairman?"

"At this rate, I can't come up with the funds to continue Cross Academy! I have enough to finish this year off but not for next year or any other year for that matter!" Kaien started to sob dramatically, tears streaming down his face like a river.

"I see," Kaname simply stated. He cocked his head to the side and stared at Kaien as the wheels in his head started to turn. As well as being the strongest pureblood he just so happened to be the richest, having an over abundance of wealth. A by-product of living... well, forever. "Chairman, where is Yuuki and Kiryu?"

Kaien stopped crying and sat up as his eyes glistened with admiration and love at the mention of his children. He clasped his hands together over his heart as he looked off to a far away place. "Zero-kun is out on Association business since it's summer break. Yuuki is around here somewhere, probably in her room catching up on sleep."

"I have a proposition for you. I will supply you with the funds required to keep Cross Academy open." Kaname smiled slightly at Kaien's expression, his mouth open with wide eyes and furrowed brows. "In exchange for providing you the... 'donation', you will provide Yuuki to me as my maid for the rest of the summer break. Under the condition that she stays in the Moon Dormitory with me."

"W-w-what, Kaname-kun?"

"Everyone from the Night Classes have left for their family estates or their vacation spots. The Moon Dormitory is empty and though I appreciate the silence, I'm in need of some assistance to keep the place tidy. I hope you can understand."

Kaien was utterly surprised. If Kaname agreed to support the funding of the academy, he wouldn't have to give up on his dream. His dream of supporting co-existence and understanding between vampires and humans in a neutral location. The relationship between Kaname and Yuuki was special and he had no doubt that Kaname would act every bit of the gentleman he was.

"I see. That's very generous of you, Kaname-kun. I agree to your terms but I need to ask Yuuki permission first. I'll check with her and get back with you."

"Oh no, Chairman. You can ask her now, I don't mind waiting." Kaname laced his fingers together and placed them on his lap.

"Alright, if you'll excuse me a moment, I'll check to see if she's in her room."

"Very well, thank you."

Standing and walking around his desk, Kaien left and rushed toward the living quarters, wishing and hoping that Yuuki was in her room and not wandering around the grounds. When he made it to her bedroom, he knocked on the door and waited for a response. A moment later, the door opened and Yuuki stood in front of him in her pale green pajamas.

"Chairman?"

"Yuuki, please. Call me 'father', would you? May I come in? I need to speak with you."

"Uh, sure." Yuuki moved out of the way, letting him enter the room. He took the chair from her desk and turned it around to face her before sitting. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Cross Academy is having a bit of a financial problem. Kaname-kun has agreed to help pay as long as you stay with him at the Moon Dormitory for the rest of the summer as his maid. Will you do it?"

Yuuki's eyes widened. "Y-you want me to stay with Kaname-sempai?! As his maid?!"

"You don't have to if you don't want to! Just say the word and I'll let him know. It's just, I don't want the school to close down. Without his help, I wont be able to keep it open next year."

She started to pace as she thought of it. She always had feelings for Kaname but it was bearable since she always kept him at a distance. How would she be able to handle it if she were with him all day and night? She couldn't agree to such a thing! Yet staring at her adoptive father's pleading and desperate look, she couldn't refuse it either. Besides, funding for the school? How could she refuse such a generous offer? She let out a heavy sigh and let her shoulders drop.

"F-fine. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but fine."

Kaien's eyes lit up as he stood from his seated position and hugged her. A huge grin spread across his face as he started to move about with renewed energy. "Wonderful! Let's go tell Kaname-kun the great news. He's in my office now, waiting. Hurry up and change, I'll wait outside."

The door closed behind Kaien, leaving Yuuki alone in the center of her room while wondering what in the world she had just agreed to. She changed into her school uniform while in a daze, wondering just what exactly she would have to do as Kaname's maid.

* * *

Kaname tapped his fingers against the arm rest as he thought of the various things he could do and request of Yuuki as his maid. During one of his numerous meetings away from the academy, he had seen a uniform in a store window that caught his attention. On a whim, he went in and purchased it, not realizing at the time that he would have the opportunity to actually have it used.

He grinned to himself as he thought of how Yuuki would look in it. There was no doubt that she would refuse the uniform, but he had an idea of how to make her more compliant. There would have to be rules set in place when she went with him to the Moon Dormitory. He was sure she would agree to the proposition as she'd feel obligated to help. His sweet, innocent Yuuki had too big of a heart to deny a loved one her help.

The doors to the office opened and Kaien walked in with Yuuki in tow. Very carefully, he put on his impassive mask and tried to contain and hide his excitement. He nodded to Kaien who walked back to his desk and took a seat. Yuuki stood a few feet away with her hands clasped in front of her. She was wearing her school uniform for some odd reason, but he was okay with that. It gave him the change to glimpse the small portion of her exposed thigh.

"I have great news, Kaname-kun. Yuuki has agreed to help. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, it is." He turned to look at her. She was looking down and away with a blush kissing her cheeks.

"Um, are you sure you need a m-maid?"

"Yes. Is that alright with you?"

"Eh? Um, yes. I'm just a little nervous about it..."

"Don't be. If it makes you feel better, Yuuki, think of my donation as a loan and you acting as my maid for the summer as a way of working off the debt. Is that better?"

Yuuki looked up at him and smiled, making a fist and nodding in agreement. He stared at her mouth, caught up in the brightness of her smile.

"Well, shall we leave then?" Kaname stood and walked to the door, opening it and waiting.

"N-now?" Yuuki lost some of her eagerness as she looked between Kaname and Kaien.

"Is there a problem, Yuuki?" Kaien asked.

"Eh, n-no. That's fine."

"Then by all means, after you." Kaname held his hand out as if to usher her out. She followed, all the while making sure not to make eye contact with him. "We'll stop by your room so you can pick up a few essentials that you need."

She nodded and they walked in silence. He could feel her nervousness and see the tension in her shoulders. He wanted to reach out and touch her hair or massage her shoulders, but for now he kept his hands to himself. He'd give her a shock once they made it back to the dorms.

When she had gathered everything she needed, they headed back to the Moon Dormitory. The silence of the campus was refreshing for him and he thanked the opportunity that it gave him. To be alone with Yuuki.

They entered the foyer and he had her follow him to his bedroom, opening the door for her and waiting for her to enter. She fidgeted at the threshold as she stared between the room and the hallway. Her knuckles were white from wringing her fingers together.

"Um, w-what am I doing at your room?" she asked nervously.

"Well, you're my maid, aren't you?"

"Y-yes..."

"My maid needs to also clean my room. But first, I have a gift for you. You'll need to change out of your school uniform into the maid uniform. It's only fitting that you look the part."

Yuuki's eyes widened as her mouth opened. "M-maid outfit?!"

"Yes."

"I can't wear a maid outfit!"

"Yes, you can. And you will." He looked at her shocked and defiant expression and he smiled slightly. This was going to be fun, he thought to himself. With a stern voice, he commanded her, "Yuuki. Get in the room."

His voice left no room for argument. She swallowed audibly and took the few steps required to enter. He closed the door behind her and walked to his wardrobe, leaving her alone to her thoughts. Sifting through a few things, he found the white box he was looking for. Deliberately going slow to increase her uneasiness, he walked to a chair and took a seat. The more he got her worked up, the easier it would be to have her agree to things.

"Come," he commanded. "This is your gift."

She walked up to him and took the box, hands shaking slightly. "T-thank you, Kaname-sempai."

"Before you change into it, there are a few rules I'd like to set out. Consider them conditions that must be met in order for me to continue the funding for the school. They have to be followed at all times. There's no room for exceptions. Is that clear?"

"Yes, that's fine. What are they?"

"For starters, you have to wear the uniform I gave you. It's part of the job. Do you agree?"

"I-I suppose that makes sense. I have to wear my school uniform when on campus so yes, I understand."

Kaname smiled. He doubted she'd agree so easily once she saw it. "Good. The second rule is that you must sleep here." He held his hands out to encompass the room.

"H-here? In your room?" When Kaname nodded, she blushed. "But I can't do that to you. Where will you sleep?"

"I'll be sleeping here as well."

"W-what?" She looked around, not noticing any long pieces of furniture that she could sleep on. There was a small couch, move of a loveseat, and she wondered if she could fit on it if she curled up enough. "I don't understand, the only things that can be slept on in here other than the floor is the bed."

"Yes, that's right. You'll need to sleep in my bed. With me. Every day during the day. You'll also have to change your sleep schedule though it shouldn't be too much of a difference for you since you're awake most of the night anyway."

Yuuki's blush deepened as she took a step back. "K-Kaname-sempai, I can't s-sleep in the same bed as you!"

He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her. "Why not, Yuuki? You used to sleep with your head on my lap when you were younger and I went to visit the Chairman."

"That's different!"

"Is it?" He stood up and walked to her, stopping in front of her and examining her face. Her heart was racing and he smiled at the sound. He took a few strands of her hair and played with the tips. "I don't think it is. Besides, it's one of my rules."

"Is that all of them?"

"No, I have two more. The third rule is that no matter what I request, you have to do it. After all, a maid would never refuse her master anything. As for the last rule, as any good master would know their maids need to be punished if they fail to either follow the rules or if they displease their master. Punishments will be determined at the time they are needed and they can be anything I see fit."

The strands of her hair slipped out of his hand and he watched as her eyes stared at his chest. Her lips were parted as she clutched the box to her chest. Would she agree to the rules he set out? He was certainly hoping so, yet another side of him wanted her to refuse so the temptations he was creating for himself wouldn't be there in front of him.

She swallowed again and nodded, much to his surprise. "I-I understand. If that's all, I'll go change now," she whispered. He nodded and held his hand out to the direction of the bathroom.

Yuuki took a step back and ran toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind her on accident. She leaned against the door as she tried to steady her beating heart and catch her breath. Out of all the years she had known Kaname, he had never been so blunt and demanding before. She wasn't sure how she should react to it. A part of her feared this side of him, yet another was completely excited. She must have been crazy though to think anything of his actions, he was a pureblood and she was just a human after all!

Laying the box on the counter, she opened it to examine the contents. Her eyes widened at the small pieces of clothing inside. There was hardly any fabric and she was sure there would be even less when she wore it! Carefully taking each black and white article out, she examined the pieces before setting them down.

First were two white cuffs with black ribbons weaving in and out to create dotted lines on the top. She imagined they wrapped around her biceps, much like the Guardian patch she wore over her school uniform. The next piece was a black, silk choker with white lace on the top and bottom. Underneath that were two pieces of black stockings with white lace on the top. A small, black bow sat in the center of the white lace.

She gulped and put those all aside, taking out the last two pieces out of the box. The first was a white, sleeveless, lacy corset with the same black ribbon weave at the top. The bottom was accented with white frill. In the center was a black ribbon tied into a bow, the ends of the ribbons reaching down to the trim. The last piece was the black, silken petticoat that had a row of white lace in the middle and at the bottom.

Yuuki almost fainted and she hadn't even tried any of it on yet. With an unsteady breath, she looked at herself in the mirror and tried to steel her nerves. Like Kaname said, it was up to her to help pay off the debt. She had to do this. Didn't she?

Undressing quickly and folding her clothes neatly, she went to place them in the box when she accidentally knocked it over. Another article of clothing that she hadn't noticed before fell out. Resting her uniform on the counter, she bent down and picked up the box and small piece of fabric. It looked like a black ribbon that created a 'V' shape, but she wasn't sure. She eyed the maid outfit and then looked back at the strings in her hand when it dawned on her.

She couldn't wear her bra with the sleeveless top and she certainly couldn't wear her regular underwear. Which meant she would have to go braless and... she assumed what she was holding was supposed to be her underwear.

"Okay, okay. I can do this." She tried to give herself a pep talk while removing her underwear and bra, cringing at the thought of wearing the maid uniform. Before she could chicken out, she quickly put on the collar and arm bands, followed by the stockings. The hardest part was the thong as she ended up putting it on wrong a few times before she figured it out. Next was the skirt and then the top.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she blushed furiously. The stockings reached right above her knees but the skirt, with it being all poofy, just barely covered her thighs. It was worse in the back, just barely a few inches below her rear. The amount of skin exposed with her legs, arms and chest was too much.

"Yuuki, are you okay in there? You've been in there for a while."

"Uh, y-yes! I'm coming out now." Like hell she would! She couldn't let Kaname see her like this. "Um, Kaname-sempai?" she called out from behind the door.

"Yes, Yuuki?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, having been closer than she had anticipated. He must have been right outside the door. "I... don't think I can wear this uniform. It's much too revealing."

"Yuuki."

"Y-yes?"

"Open the door."

She blushed before taking a deep breath. His voice, once again, left no room for argument. Opening it slowly, she used it to cover herself, letting only her head peek out. "Yes?"

"We've only just begun and you're already breaking two of my rules. Should I punish you so soon?"

"N-no. I'm sorry, it's fine." Stepping out from behind the door, she stood in front of him in all her exposed glory, pouting. She looked down at the ground, hands behind her back as she felt her face heat.

Kaname's eyes ran over her, feeling himself getting excited from her outfit. Her face was so red that he almost felt bad, but as his eyes looked over her exposed flesh with the rest of her wrapped in the black silk and white lace, he couldn't help but not care. The whole ordeal was going to be quite a bit of fun for him. He lifted his hand up and handed her a pair of black high heels.

"This is to complete the outfit."

"You want me to wear shoes inside?"

"They're new and you're to wear them only when in your uniform. Now, your first task is dusting the bedroom and my office, followed by vacuuming the carpets. Afterward, I want you to polish the tables and other wooden furniture. Do the office first, then the bedroom. I have the materials you need in the closet in the hallway."

"Y-yes." She nodded and left to grab the things she needed.

Kaname left as well and went into his office, seating himself behind his desk and pretending to work as he instead watched her move around with the duster. He popped a bottle of wine open and poured some into a glass, dropping a few blood tablets into it as well. While taking a sip and swirling the liquid around in the glass, he watched as she tried to reach some high areas, standing on her tippy-toes. The skirt lifted slightly, revealing the bottom outline of her rear. He felt himself harden as he watched her.

She wasn't trying to be sexy or provocative. All her movements were sure and set with the mind and intent of actually cleaning. It just came naturally to her, or at least he thought so as he watched, that all her movements would look graceful and arousing. When she bent over to dust the shelves of some end tables, her cleavage and the shadowed valley of her chest greeted him.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he felt his fangs poke at his lips. He was hungry for her. He wanted to throw all his papers off his desk and lay her on it as he took advantage of her, but he resisted. Instead, he leaned forward as if pretending to look at a sheet of paper as he reached under the desk and lifted his member up into a more comfortable and less obvious position.

From the corner of his eye, he saw his glass of wine. An idea popped into his head as he leaned back in the leather chair. With a flick of his wrist, he knocked the glass over. It fell and hit the carpet with a soft _thud_ as it rolled a few feet away, the red liquid saturating the carpet.

"Yuuki."

"Yes, Kaname-sempai?" She stood up from the spot she was in and looked at him.

"The glass of wine has spilled. Clean it up."

She frowned at him and hesitated a moment before nodding. Leaving the office and coming back with a small rag and bucket, she walked around his desk and examined the stain. When she got on all four, her back to him, he almost lost it. He almost knelt down behind her and took her right then and there, but instead, he gripped the arm rest and watched instead.

Her back was arched as she scrubbed away at the stain, soaking up the red liquid as much as possible with the cloth. Every stroke she took made the frills of the petticoat bounce back and forth, exposing the back of her creamy thighs to him. The roundness of her butt was staring up at him and he smirked, realizing that she was truly dedicated to her role as she even wore the thong he had provided with her outfit.

Her hair fell forward and he imagined for a moment that her movements were caused by him rather than from her cleaning. His hand flinched as the desire hit him hard, causing the arm rest to crack under the pressure. Yuuki halted in her movements and looked up over her shoulder at him with a curious expression. It quickly turned into an embarrassed one as her face turned to a scarlet red when she realized the position she was in and that he was staring at her from his seat.

"I'm taking a shower. Continue with your work." Kaname stood up and briskly left the office, returning back to his room in order to control himself better.

* * *

She had finished the tasks that Kaname had set out for her without any further problems. He had left a while ago to take a shower but honestly, she lost track of the time as she kept her mind focused only on her job. The office and the bedroom wasn't even really dirty, but she paid close attention to make sure it was clean enough so as not to warrant any sort of punishment from Kaname.

There was one last peg that had to be polished which she was currently working on now. It was on the small couch she had noticed earlier. By the time she was finished, she was exhausted. Not necessarily because the work was hard—it really wasn't—but it was more from all the tension the course of the night and the uniform had caused her. Her nerves were fried.

She wiped at her brow with the back of her arm, causing her to accidentally drop the cloth she was using to polish the furniture. It fell on the couch and she leaned over the arm to grab it, but since she wasn't used to wearing high heels yet she lost her balance and fell forward. Her face was in the cushion as she lay over the arm with her legs dangling down.

The door to the bathroom opened just then and Kaname walked out. He had a forest green, silken pajama pants on. His feet and chest were bare as he toweled his wet hair dry. Upon seeing her exposed to him in such a way, he smirked to himself and walked up to her. He smacked her butt gently which caused her to yelp and push up and away from the couch.

The cloth was clutched in her hands over her chest as she stared at him, face red and fuming with with anger. "Kaname-sempai! You can't do that!"

"Do what?" He smiled at her and took a step closer.

"You can't slap my b-butt like that!"

"Oh? I can't? I thought you were my maid."

"I am, but that doesn't mean you can do that sort of thing!"

"Oh, really? I thought I said before that I'll do whatever I see fit." He grabbed her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. His towel and her rag fell to the ground as she yelped and shot her hands out, grabbing onto his shoulder and lower back.

"Kaname-sempai! Put me down! What are you doing?!"

"Whatever I want."

He walked over to his bed and dropped her on it. She bounced once and propped herself up on her elbows, looking at him with a furious and red face. Kaname crawled onto the bed slowly, making sure not to break eye contact with her. He grabbed her ankle and spread her legs apart slightly, snaking himself in between her legs and hovering over her. She fell back on the bed and stared up at him with wide eyes. Her face was a deeper shade of red but it was no longer due to anger.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked again.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear earlier." He continued to stare into her brown eyes as he started to undo the lacing of her top. Each tug was slow, giving her time to refuse and try to stop him if she really wanted to. "For the summer, you're mine to do with as I see fit."

She didn't say anything. She remained quiet as she continued to stare at him in disbelief with parted lips. He leaned down and kissed her chin, followed by her neck. With deliberate slowness, he removed her top and unzipped her skirt, sliding both her skirt and thong down her long legs and throwing them off the bed.

He stared at her naked and exposed body. Her stockings, shoes, arm bands and collar remained and he found the look of her breath taking. Her eyes were closed and her face was tilted upward. He could hear her heart racing frantically, beating away at her ribcage. Her hands fisted some of the covers.

He crawled back on top of her, propping himself up on one elbow as he traced her collarbone with his finger. He trailed it down in between the valley of her breasts and felt her body shudder. Kaname smiled as he watched her. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and he stared at her mouth, wanting to kiss her. He licked his own lips before doing just that, leaning in and gently placing a kiss on her lips.

She didn't return the action, but he didn't stay there long enough to allow her to do so. Instead, he kissed back down her jawline and neck, licking the length of her flesh there. He ran his hand up and down the center of her body, from her throat down to her belly. Her soft flesh felt so good to him. With some coaxing, he made her bed one leg up so he could circle his fingers around her knee. He ran his hands back up, squeezing her thigh and hip before tracing the curves of her body before reaching her breasts again.

Yuuki started to pant and moan softly, completely surprised by the actions and the feelings. She wasn't sure what was going on or why it was happening, but it felt so incredibly good. Kaname cupped one of her small breasts and squeezed it gently, running the pad of his thumb over her hardened nipple. She whimpered at the touch and he stopped immediately, looking at her face.

"Do you want me to stop, Yuuki?"

What was he asking her?! She couldn't answer that! Of course she wanted him to stop, they couldn't be doing such things! Who was she kidding! This was Kaname! There was no way in Hell she wanted him to stop! Who cared who she was compared to him!

"Does what I'm doing feel good, Yuuki?"

His voice was so husky that she felt herself swaying even though she was lying down. Her stomach tightened as she felt an unfamiliar sensation building. She opened her eyes and looked at him, saw the unchecked desire in his eyes. The desire that he had for her. She shyly nodded her approval.

"Good," Kaname replied with a smile before squeezing her breast again and going back to nuzzling her neck.


	2. Mine

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter Two- Mine**

Kaname moved his hand down to Yuuki's hip. With his other hand he tilted her head up to his and kissed her gently.

He took off her heels then pulled off his pants. "Kaname-sempai, w-what are you doing?"

He didn't answer instead he sat her up. Looking her in her eyes his answer finally came. "It's almost morning, let us retire."

"B-but I'm naked!"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Of course not it's just…" she trailed off.

"Yuuki," he waited until she looked up, "get in the bed. Now."

She shivered at his tone before sliding clumsily into bed. Kaname smiled at this. He slid in and pressed her closer to him. He gently nibbled her soft neck. A gasp erupted in the darkness and then a muffled moan.

"Tell me Yuuki, what do you think of me after everything I just did to you?"

She was completely surprised by this question."W-well, I think you have to have a reason for doing this."

She turned her head towards him. "You always find a way to evade me. Why is that?"

"You and I are different, you're a Pureblood and I am just a human. I'm not even that pretty!"

Kaname growled. "You a more than just a human and you certainly are not unattractive. You are more than pretty you are absolutely beautiful."

She looked up at him surprised, she hadn't expected that. He pulled her closer, pressing her flush against him.

He took her earlobe in his mouth, nibbling gently before letting go. Her first reaction was to gasp and try to pull away but that would not do for Kaname. In fact he was more than a little miffed by this little fact.

"Stop pushing me away." He commanded.

She looked up into his moonlit face and saw sadness in his eyes. He placed small open mouthed kisses on her cheeks, nose and finally her lips. He licked her lips for permission to enter and reluctantly she did.

He moved to get on top of her. Holding her hands to the silken sheets with one of his own hands, he kissed every part of her.

"Yuuki, I must say you are incredibly smooth."

She whimpered and withered under his touch. "Please…"

He lifted a brow. "Please what?"

She spoke breathily. "Please, I… I want you…"

He grinned at her. Oh how pleasing it was for him to hear those words come out his precious darling's mouth. He pulled her closer and put a hand on a very tender spot between her creamy thighs. "You want me to do this?"

He began to rub the bundle of nerves, relishing in her whimpers and cries of approval. He moved down her body to her exposed regions. Oh how he loved the heady sent of her arousal.

He moved her legs over his shoulders. Kaname licked and teased her, smirking all the while as sounds of pleasure came from Yuuki's parted lips.

He pulled away loving the taste of her on his tongue before sticking a nimble finger into her. He wasn't surprised at how tight she was; after all she was the most innocent girl he had ever seen. She looked at him heavy lidded and a blush stained her nearly white skin. "Kaname-sempai, be gentle please…"

He grinned. "You should be more worried about what I'm about to do to you."

He pushed her back and began to pump his fingers into her. She moaned out his name. She felt something building up inside of her when he pulled out. She whimpered at the loss.

Kaname flipped her over so she was on her stomach. He moved his arm around her waist and pulled upwards; her bottom was now in the air, giving him a perfect view of her.

He leaned over her. "This will hurt."

He slid into her slowly, moaning slightly at how warm and tight she was. When he came to her hymen he pushed through slowly hoping it wouldn't hurt too much. She whimpered at the pain but otherwise was fine. He smiled at his brave little one.

He began to pump into her in time with her accelerating heart. He was in complete euphoria, the feel of her spongy walls tightening with every thrust. Oh he quite enjoyed it more than anyone would ever know.

He pumped faster and harder as her moans became louder. Yuuki was at her peak almost completely off the edge and to her this was excruciatingly delicious; one of the best feelings she had ever felt. With each thrust of his hips Kaname brought her closer and closer as an unfamiliar feeling crept its way into her lower stomach.

As her walls tightened he couldn't take it any longer, and neither could she. He released himself into her letting her sink up every drop of him. He growled out her name as he pumped through the blissful orgasm. She groaned and whimpered, feeling spent as she clenched and unclenched around him. "Kaname-sempai."

She called silently to him as her spent body curled itself into his body. It was second nature to her already, and he loved it.

"Mine." He proclaimed as she shut her eyes and fell asleep. He held her and fell asleep himself.


End file.
